413
Currently of dubious importance, the number 413, or some variation of it, appears sporadically throughout Homestuck. The number is particularly fitting for a story about the apocalypse; 4 in many East Asian countries is considered unlucky because it sounds very similar to the word for "death" while 13 carries the same connotations in the West, and 1314 in Chinese numerology means "an existence" or "a lifetime" (which is a lucky number, though it's worth noting that 413 means "death throughout lifetime"). The number 612 appears to be its equivalent in Hivebent, and later on 1025 (the added sum of 413 and 612) becomes another recurring number. The post-scratch universe B introduced in Act 6 has its own number, 11 11 11. Use this page to list examples and sightings of 413. Appearances as a Date *''Homestuck'' proper began on Monday, April 13, 2009. The date the comic takes place is also April 13 as evidenced by the dates on John's calendar and Rose's walkthrough. April 13 is also significant in that it is John's birthday. Homestuck would also "end" 7 years later, on Wednesday, April 13, 2016. **All of Rose's TinyURL links in her walkthrough have the extension "/0413Name," likely because April 13 is the date she took the screenshots. **In the first room of the underground base Rose enters when the timer on the wall is set to 4 minutes and 13 seconds. **In the second room of the underground base, the control panel was automatically set to the date April 13. **Dave, Rose, and Jade were all born in December, making them all 4 months and 13 years old at the time of the comic. *The old newspapers in Dad's safe are dated Monday, April 13 199-. This would mean the year they are from is either 1992 or 1998; however, the Betty Crocker facility was hit by a meteor on December 1, 1995. *Jade's, Dave's, and Rose's birthdays are on the first, third, and fourth of December, respectively. **On , the first, third, and fourth of December are all marked on John's calendar. **The four dates John appearified some Paradox ghost slime from are the first, third and fourth of December 1995, and the 13th of April 1996. *Becquerel's birthday was discovered by Jade to be April 13, the same as John's. Since Becquerel came on the same meteor as the Frog Temple, that event must therefore have taken place on that date. *The Exiles command the kids from 413 years in the future. (Homestuck launch year: 2009, Exiles' year: 2422) *The Appearifier in the Skaianet Laboratory is Jaspers 3,140 days ago (September 7, 2000, at 4:13). *After Jade took Dave's copies of Sburb from the Lotus Time Capsule in the Frog Temple, it was reset to open again in 413 years. **When the Sburb discs were first put into the capsule, it was set to open in 413 million years. *Jade first contacted John on April 13 (of an unspecified year) at 4:13 A.M. *In the Midnight Crew Intermission, Cans punches Droog from the 13th of an unspecified month into the following week. Though the month is not specified, the calendar page shown has thirty days and shows the 13th on a Monday, which matches the calendar for April 2009. *Jade's Dreambot took of the meteor heading towards Dave's house on 8/26/08. 826 is 413 times 2. * was released in 4/13/10. * was in 4/13/11. *Dirk and Roxy 413 years after Jane and Jake (Dirk that he and Roxy live in 411 P.C. when younger). *According to , Act 6 Intermission 2 takes place on John's 14th birthday - or at least it does for the characters traveling the Yellow Yard. As such, the date in-story can be thought of as 4/13/10, one year after the events of Acts 1 through 5 *Andrew Hussie was killed by on 4/1/12. *The was in 4/13/13. * shows that it is Jane's birthday. Since, from Jack's tally marks in Act 6 Act 4, the current "date" in the post-scratch session is expected to be 4/13, it is implied that Jane shares this "birth" date with John. *John was reunited with everyone from the meteor as part of the 4/13/13 update, which was 4/13/12 in-comic. *The Year Four Megapause started on 4/14/13. *''Paradox Space'' launched on 4/13/2014 at 4:13 PM EDT. * ended on 4/13/15. *In Hiveswap, one of Joey's diary entries is dated 4/13/1994. *The final two members of the Troll Call were revealed on 3/14/18. *''Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume 1'' and Homestuck: Book 1: Act 1 & Act 2 were released on 4/13/18. Appearances as a Time (Many instances appear using the 24-hour clock, e.g. 16:13.) *John first gets online at 4:13 P.M. He sees that Dave has been trying to contact him. **Simultaneously with this (12:13 P.M. local time), the pumpkin dropping onto Jade's head is disappearified by the Wayward Vagabond. *The countdowns on John's and Rose's Cruxtruders start at 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Dave's starts at 4 hours and 13 minutes thanks to Jade's forethought. Later when Dave is installing Grist Torrent, the Cruxtruder countdown is at 3 hours and 41 minutes. **When Rose connects to the new network, John's Cruxtruder is down to 41 seconds remaining. *The meteor impacts in the old newspaper articles are recorded as occurring "shortly after 4 a.m.", likely 4:13. *When Jade opens , two remixes by Dave, Showtime Remix and Aggrieve Remix, appear. Their duration together are 4:13 (2:02+2:11). *The Reboot countdown in the Skyship Base started nonchalantly at four hours and thirteen minutes. After the Wayward Vagabond finished his game of chess, there were 4 minutes and 13 seconds remaining. In the second room of the underground base, the control panel gave the time as 16:13 (or 4:13 P.M.). *Karkat pesters Jade at 13:04. *Another, longer, countdown exists in the Skaianet Laboratory. We first see the countdown start at 3:14. As Rose fritters about the tea set and scarf, we see the countdown continue downwards from 1:43 to 1:34. *The Appearifier in the SkaiaNet Laboratory is locked onto Jaspers at 4:13 P.M. When Jaspers is appearified into Mom's room, the time reads 4:13:14 (a palindrome of 413s). Additionally, when Jaspers reveals his secret to Rose in the past, the time is 4:13:13. *During the end of Act 3, Jade discovers a machine with a countdown. We first see it when it’s at around 4:30, but it cuts to Dave and Rose, and then when we see it again it is at 4:13, which directly corresponds the time on Rose's Cruxtruder when it is activated. *The time on Spades Slick's Crosbytop is 4:13. *When appears for the first time, the time on the safe clock is 4:13. **The text on states that Clover appeared at the strike of 4. Therefore, number four of was watching for 13 minutes. *When Spades Slick kills two s with one sword, the time when the clock is destroyed is 4:58, and 5 + 8 = 13, making 413. *When , the clock resets to 413 years, 12 hours, 3 minutes and 14 seconds. *When it is 9:00 at Jade's house (13 minus 4), it is 4:00 at Rose's, 1:00 at John's, and 3:00 at Dave's. *On , Dave's countdown is at 3 hours and 41 minutes. **And , it starts at 4 minutes and 13 seconds. *Davesprite to have spent about four months in his timeline - suggesting that the exact time is four months and thirteen days. *The timer for The Reckoning in the End of Act 4 Flash reads 00:14 then 00:13 *Karkat's first appearance is when he pesters Jade at 13:04. *Coincidentally, Karkat to a memo which Jade participates in at 01:34, the time of which contains the three digits of 413. *When the timer for The Reckoning hits 0:13, 4 lights flash on and off. *Jade first contacted John on April 13 of an unspecified year at 4:13 A.M. *Seen , Terezi is separated from the responders to her memo by 03:14 hours. *The clock on the reads 4:13. *The animation for the Fear No Anvil's special attack in John: Enter village includes a clock displaying the time 4:13. *The trolls' version of Derse is with roughly left on the timer to the Critical Moment. *Around 3:14:00 left on the timer to the Critical Moment, Terezi Coin-Flip Dave die and Vriska Tavros. *From 2:41:3'9 to 2:'41:3'5 on the , Tavros's corpse falls and lands next to Terezi. *The time capsule seen shows that 4 hours and thirteen minutes are left before it opens. *In , The Tumor is shown with 4 minutes and 13 seconds remaining on its countdown. *In , for a second after blasts off in the Cairo Overcoat an analog clock is visible. The time displayed on the clock is 4:13. *The we see between Jane Crocker and Calliope is at 11:17. 17 is the sum of 4 and 13. * between Jane Crocker and Dirk Strider takes place at 1:43 PM. Appearances as a Random Number *The wireless network called SN_LAB0413 that Rose connects to is labeled "0413". This turns out to be related to the 413th hub on the Hubgrid, which was the only unlocked one out of 8400 hubs numbered 0 to 9999, skipping 2304-2495, 4800-5199, and 7504-7695, to make paths through the Hubgrid, and to the center. **Two sections of the grid read 0000-0143 and 0288-0431. 288 is 431 minus 143. *Dave's Bro has a copy of Complete Bullshit, a content aggregator, installed on his computer. The software's version number is 4.13. *When the Skyship Base traveled through the sky, its altitude was 4130. **When it started landing because fuel was empty, the altitude shown first was '''31'0'''4. *Rose's Mom opens a secret passage in Jaspers' Mausoleum by pushing the 4th, 1st, and 3rd buttons on a keypad. The 3rd button is the last and also the only one seen being pressed, but the book commentary confirms it. *A deck of cards, to which there are several references, has 4 suits of 13 cards each. *On , the pool balls on the right are 4,1, and 3. *As seen , Dave's (and by extension John's) version of Virtual Porkhollow is 41.3. *On the same page, the first six digits of the amount of money are 216,314. The first three are 612 backwards, while the other three are 413 backwards. *On the list of grists on the Porkhollow, the grist fourth from the bottom, a blue cube, one of the numbers that flashes by in the first column is 3.41. *On , in her burst of randomness Aradia types "+ ?*rand(413^612)" after one sentence. *Dave, John and Rose all entered the Medium in Acts 4, 1, and 3 respectively. *The code to John's dad's safe is 02'4'''9'13'. *John has 9,413,612 Boondollars after ascending to the very top of his Echeladder by extinguishing the flames covering LOWAS with The Windy Thing. *On , one of the usernames is "gb_131334". The numbers in the username include one 4, two 1s, and three 3s. *On , one of the readings near the bottom say "'41.3'455". *Repeatedly and in different combinations in the Trickster Mode transition for Alterniabound. *On , Rose is seen writing numbers on cans. The can she is holding reads "413 4". *During , the cards John places down when playing solitaire are a 4, an ace and a 3. Since an ace is the equivalent of a 1 in a deck of cards this makes the number 413. *Dave is shown to have , and when Jade is viewing that same time period. *On , Caliborn types "HAA." 275 times. But if you count the number of letters/symbols in "HAA." you get 4. In each column of his typing, not counting the first and last column, it says "HAA." 13 times. Appearances related to the Characters *There are four Homestuck Kids, each originally 13 years of age. Note that John was only 10 during the Homestuck Beta (Which premiered on April 10.) *Dad's username for Serious Business is Pipefan413. **In-universe, this may be a case of him using his son's birthday in his username. *Jade has 52 Captchalogue Cards which, when no Fetch Modus is selected, are arranged into thirteen stacks of four. *At the beginning of the Midnight Crew Intermission, there are 4 members of the Midnight Crew and 13 living members of . *Playing cards, which symbolically represent the Midnight Crew and the quadrants, deal with 413, as there are 4 suits of cards and 13 cards within a suit, as well as a group of 13-year old trolls trying to find matches in four different quadrants. *In where Hearts Boxcars is struggling with and , there are four visible (associated to the number 13) and 6 visible (associated to the number 12). *While his riddles to the Midnight Crew, there are three pool balls in the lower-right corner of the image: a 4-ball, a 1-ball, and a 3-ball, in this order. *Terezi and Latula's Typing Quirks consist of replacing each "A", "I" and "E" with 4, 1, and 3, respectively. **These substitutions, according to her , utilize the "numerals that the blind prophets once used". **At one point, Terezi asks Dave to wire her exactly 413 boonbonds, once again citing the number's significance as the number of the blind prophets. Terezi is the only character so far to directly acknowledge the number as being significant, although Dave mentions that he has seen it frequently. When the money arrives in Terezi's account earlier in her timeframe, this extravagant and exact donation causes her to take an interest in Dave. **In the background of , there is a chalk drawing of what appears to be a dragon with the text "BLAR" above its head. Its is clearly noticeable that the "A" in "BLAR" is a 4, and the "B" in "BLAR" is probably intentionally made up of the numbers 1 and 3 put closely together, however the R is also made up of two strokes put closely together. You wouldn't be making fun of a blind girl's penmanship, would you? *Vriska's blood hue is 134 in MSPaint, despite that the obvious spot to put her would be 140 (Kanaya's being 100, Terezi 120, Equius 160, Gamzee 180, et cetera). *On page (4130 in the old url), Vriska's doomsday device was activated,. *In Becquerel's first spritelog, he speaks in a series of blinding green static. There are four rows of static, a space, one row of static, another space, and then three rows of static. *Adding together the digits of 4, 1, and 3 make 8, which is associated with and Vriska. The digits of 1025 (the sum of 413 and 612) also add up to eight. *Six Alternian Solar Sweeps is equivalent to thirteen Earth years; thus, one Alternian solar sweep is equal to two and one-sixth Earth years (2 1/6, which can relate to 612), and two Alternian solar sweeps is equal to four and one-third (4 1/3) Earth-years. *Similarly, there are four kids who prototyped twice after entering (Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake), one kid who did two prototypings before entering (Rose), and three kids who did one prototyping before entering and one after (John, Dave, and Jade) *In the original pre-scratch/post-scratch combinations of players, there are 4 human kids and 13 aliens from their viewpoint, if Calliope's and Caliborn's relationship is counted. *First one kid, John, gets to god tier in John:Rise Up, then three kids, Dave, Rose and Jade during Cascade, then four kids, Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde, Jake English and Jane Crocker during Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 x 2 Combo. *Andrew Hussie's sprite is 413 pixels tall and 143 pixels wide. Appearances related to the Acts *The summary of the first year's events contained exactly 52 (4 multiplied by 13) paragraphs. 52 is also the number of weeks in a year. *The End of Act 4 Flash was intended for, and appeared to be posted on 5/31/2010, day 413 of Homestuck, though it was actually posted three days later. *The End of Act 4 Flash is 4:13 long, ignoring the preloader and the brief sequence at the end. *Dave, John, and Rose enter The Medium at the end of Acts 4, 1, and 3. *Andrew has said on the forums that Homestuck may be comprised of 3 acts, followed by 1 intermission and 4 more acts, which he later confirmed on Formspring. **With Act 5 being bifurcated, this could also read as 4 acts of kids, 1 act of trolls, and 3 more acts of kids. *Act 5 Act 2 lasted 1 year, 4 months, and 13 days in total. *Act 6 Act 3 began on 4/13/12. *Act 6 Intermission 5 ended on 4/13/13. *Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 began on 4/13/2015. *There are 143 S pages between the beginning of Homestuck and the start of the Gigapause *Act 7 was posted in its entirety on 4/13/16. Appearances related to the Songs *Many tracks have their durations exclusively with the numbers 1, 4 and 3 on purpose. The same applies to some album's prices. * had 13 tracks before the removal of 3 songs during June 2010. In addition, each preceding album had one fewer tracks, i.e. had 12 tracks. *The album " " originally cost $4.13 before its price was raised to $7. *The price of was $1.43 before it became a free album. *The album " " has 17 non-bonus tracks, 17 being the sum of 4 and 13. * and cost $8.00, 8 being the sum of 4, 1, and 3. **coloUrs and mayhem Universe B came out on 3/14/2012. * came out on 3/14/2013. Other Appearances *On , starting from the top, there is 1 "yes", followed by 4 more "yes", then 1 more, and then 3. *4 + 1 + 3 = 8 (The number of letters in Hivebent), and 6 + 1 + 2 = 9 (the number of letters in Homestuck). *Starting on , the appearances of John's arm throughout Homestuck are grouped into four pages of thirteen panels. *on 12/10/10, , the image depicts the end of Rose's skirt as a vague four, then herself as the one, and her waist sash as a three. *For the 4/13/15 Gigasale, everything in the Whatpumpkin store was 41.3% off. Appearances outside of MS Paint Adventures *In the movie Saw VI, Jill Tuck's apartment number is 413. *The asteroid 99942 Apophis was predicted to have a small chance of impacting Earth on April 13, 2036 before later observations ruled out the possibility. *413 is, by complete coincidence WEIRD REAL ESTATE SHIT, the area code of the area that Andrew Hussie recently moved to. *In the movie Face/Off (starring Nicolas Cage), a bomb is disarmed by the code 413. Also, episode 13 of season 4 of Breaking Bad was titled Face Off. * The bond energy of a carbon-hydrogen bond (C-H) is 413 kJ/mol. C-H bonds are the most common chemical bonds found in all life we have discovered in the universe. * 4 is a number of death in many Asian cultures, while 13 is a number of death in many European cultures. (Both numbers are often avoided in the floors of buildings, which may be referenced by Sburb's building aspects.) * 143 is a pager number used to communicate, "I love you". * In Adventure Time, Finn and Jake retrieve a video file at one point labeled "File 413". * 413 is the first three digits of pie backwards (3.14). ru:413 Category:Arc numbers